happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paradise
Paradise (or also called Fruity) is an HTFF character designed by Sugar&Spice for La-Coco. Bio Paradise is a quetzal bird that loves to paint the world where it goes with fruity colors and delicious aromas, but, people who decide to try their exotic fruits will suffer side effects... Originally from an island, which everyone dominates made-up by herself, called Anuenue that can't be found on the map, shipwrecked to the coast of Happy Tree Town and currently resides in it, being recognized as the spontaneous “artist” who with her jars full of colorful tropical fruit juice curled in her belt paints all around her, being especially her cabin house on the beach and outside of this, where she paints making radical steps of mixing zumba and flying with her wings the canvas and woods of different colors and shapes, being that ironically, the millionaire and upper class people buy her "paintings of artistic expression" ... being actually her disaster when she dance. A lover of dance and tropical music, she still loves to fill the lives of others with vibrant colors, thus being the way she lived and wants to share with the Tree Friends (and especially the bitter people) the paintings she does the same with fresh fruit, but be careful, because if you ingest them you will have worse consequences than with normal industrial paint...being that she carries with her seeds of “extinct” fruits originated from her native island, having her own tropical garden where harvest strange fruits never seen before, but, these fruits carry with them symptoms for those who ingest them that are temporary radical changes of color in the fur, blood, fluids and more, this attracts the sight of several scientific characters who wants to find out about these, but, with the protection of an angry eagle she frightens them at all costs from her crops. Annoyed after eating her fruits they call her as the madwoman of the illegal toxic fruits. Since appreciating with all her fruits, paintings, woods of Anuenue it has a vice of compulsively collecting everything that it sows and creates, and, that it obtains from the outside that remembers it to her home island, being normally bright or colorful objects less thought, bringing misfortune to the one who needed it at that time. Currently having found a new place to live (being Happy Tree Town) is looking for ways to return to her home island that was in drought because it is no longer a fertile place, but, she always has bad luck to try to find it, since neither flying nor sailing she can find it again, on the other hand it is better that she does not find it, because her tribe were voracious consumers and if they disembarked in the town..wouldn't expect the best future. She teaches painting and zumba on the beach near her cabin, and sometimes even gives flight lessons for chicks that still don't know how. She is also in charge of organizing the beach parties, being almost daily, nobody can calm this girl full of bright colors~*. Background History The extinct island For decades a group of tribals ran aground their raft on the mysterious island of Anuenue, shocked to see all the vivid color of this great mother island; Fruits, flora, fauna and others were totally dyed with distinctive colors, something that gave a great trip to these tribal people who took refuge in it. Over time they began to have offspring, which increased more and more, more life, more consumption. Already for the birth of our quetzal bird the tribal had already ingested a large part of the food from this site, suffering the effects of color changes in the flesh ... the first died at the time of suffering the changes, while the offspring were already used to it. From vibrant aqua color to bright orange to passion red, the colors of the townspeople naturally changed to being this and a change in DNA, of this, the little quetzal remains having the rarest colors on top of it, in its fur. This was practically essential for a happy life, to have color in everything. The quetzal girl was assigned to be the new leader of navigation in the open sea, because this role was created by the shortage of food on the mother island, our girl however carried with her in her home hidden fruits saved and more seeds of the original fruits that she collected, having her colorful collection for his unique enjoyment. The shortage of food due to the ambition of the hungry villagers of colors and natural sweetness increased without breathing, until the day came when they sent the navigation leader with his two companions to find a new island to live in she. During nights and days of heavy and strenuous rains the small ship with the secret supplies of the villager now dubbed as Paradise was in search of her paradise but, the most brutal storm she would feel in her life was approaching ... ... Paradise woke up lying on the beach of a village, finding one of his companions impaled by a sharp rock in the abdomen while the other was missing, with all her survival forces took the first fallen coconuts she found on the beach, she took to recover energy and then she began to build her cabin with the wood of the palm trees, keepin it the fruits and seeds for its preservation before someone found out them, she had already found her paradise. Personality She is cheerful and vibrant, awakens to the doubts and concerns of others trying to encourage the rest a little with her colors, being that it is not very normal to achieve it. She does not usually show a sour side to the public, however when they touch her "private belongings" (all the things she has stored in her cabin) it is where he demonstrates having a voice breaking heads, giving all the complaints that endures all day in strong insults. For herself, she tends to dance loudly in her house every night to shed her discomforts that she stores all day in her mind, being that, people often shout or annoy her without receiving an aggressive response, only if they touch her fruits. She also proves to be partying, a lover of strong music full of tropical rhythm and energy, also proves to have dexterity in dances already because of her good physical condition. But, from Paradise, it would be something impossible to make her look elegant for an occasion, she will always be in a party and flash image. Appearance It is primarily of radiant aqua, orange and cream colors, with her head and sides of her body aqua, the chest and wings soft orange and the legs a more intense orange, her beak is a soft tangerine color next to eyes of different color each, red and blue. She has a curly hair, long and colorful, being yellow and light beige on the side while the other tangerine orange and with its light blue at the tips, the right being longer than the other. She has a long quetzal tail with a plumifera tip, being yellow and aqua; she also has a striking drawing on his cheek of red paints with hearts. Normal Outfit In this she only wears her belt of paints of varied colors, being light orange with a pale buckle. Outfit Tropical Artist She wears a dark teal poncho with a colorful print, a teal sleeveless shirt, dark turquoise shorts with a tropical tropical floral print and a transparent skirt. Keep using her belt. Relations Sniffles: They met when he was called to do a sanity check on Paradise's beach, the cases being enough for the intake of juices from extinct fruits. Sniffles when visiting the place tried to take samples of the unusual fruits that he saw in the place while Paradise approached with a surfboard in hands. The relationship of both is practically enemies, being that since then Paradise keeps him away from her home, to her and other scientific characters. Episodes Starring Role TBA Featuring Role TBA Appearances TBA Deaths The deaths that can be committed by her are due to the clueless people who collect (or steal) the fruits that Paradise cultivates, causing terrible blood and skin effects, giving them painful color changes. The strongest that these can cause are the almost death from poisoning, or, that the seeds of the fruits grow inside them, and if they manage to survive by having a strong resistance, it will be difficult for them to go outside for a while. hours for having brightly colored spots on the face and body. On the other hand, they may also be due to the clumsiness of Paradise that you may have in one of her kicks while dancing zumba, spoiling whatever is around her. Her deaths, however, are usually due to her misfortunes in the city being very little known of it, sometimes also by torture such as the plucking of their feathers or amputation of her wings and beaks. Her survival rate is 30%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * In itself, the concept of fruits that change skin color is based on the SpongeBob Colorburgers. * She has tried to do the business of selling fruit juice on the beach, however this didn't last long because of her customers' protests about side effects. * She can't handle the use of her "hands" very well, since they are only wings, being difficult to eat properly in public, causing repudiation of those around her. * Paradise suffers from Compulsive Harvester Syndrome, being that she cannot stop storing things that it keeps inside her messy cabin. * People try their best not to see her for a long time and for her vibrant and strong colors in the plumage that collide more strongly with the sunlight of the beach. Gallery Paradise px.png �� Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Inregular Mouths Category:Characters With Inregular Eyes Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Birds Category:Quetzal birds Category:Avians Category:Adopted Category:Free to Use Category:La-cocotua characters